A Broken Soul
by TAYKDY
Summary: Isabel must make a decision to choose Heaven, the place where she always felt like an outcast, or Rebellion, where she and all the other misfits belong. Divulge yourself into the internal battle Isabel faces and you decide if she made the right choice.


A Broken Soul

1

All my life I have tried to fit in. I've taken extra choir classes to make friends, even took up the harp to try to get

ahead. No matter how hard I try, I just don't belong here in Heaven. Lately some angels around town have been talking about a secret meeting, that will be held by Lucifer in plans to rebel. I've been contemplating attending the meeting until, I see Him. Michael is everything I aspire to be in an angel, along with the status of God's oldest son Michael has the respect of all our fellow angels. Everyday I ask myself why does he want to be with me? How did he pick me to be the woman he loves?

Today is Tuesday, the day of the secret meeting and I still haven't decided if I'm going to attend or not. There is so much I can lose if I join Lucifer's rebellion and it is unsuccessful. On the other hand if I do rebel with Lucifer and he is successful I finally have a place where I belong and get the freedom I deserve. With the urging of some friends I finally decided to attend the rebellion meeting. I'm not completely on board with it but, i guess it's worth a shot to hear what he has to say.

Lucifer's words are so powerful, I believe it when he says "In order to have true peace and individuality" we have to "eliminate the almighty power." At last I feel with Lucifer's guidance I can accomplish something great without being underneath God. As we all begin chanting "Lucifer" I look over to my left and there I see Michael and his army behind him. Oh please don't let him see me I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his eyes. I quickly disappear into the crowd as we are being evacuated from the area. That was too close a call I can't risk Michael discovering my secret desire to break free from God's reign.

It has been more difficult than I could imagine staying under the radar about my attendance at the secret meetings. I know Michael is on to me, the other day he was interrogating me like I was on trial for a crime. I don't think I can keep this up any longer, eventually he is going to find out and that will be the day my whole world will crumble. Nothing matters more to me than Michael except for my independence. I wish there was a way I could keep my independence without losing Michael but that is not possible.

At tonights meeting Lucifer is going to tell us the plan for the rebellion. We have lost a few members since the first meeting because they are afraid of what will happen if we fail. For now i'm pushing all my worries to the back of my head i'll cross that bridge when i get to it. The plan is in three days we will launch our attack on the Palace. Lucifer has assigned me to distract Michael while they execute the attack. I am reluctant to betray my love in this way, but I cannot go against my new master Lucifer. Later that night Michael expressed his concerns of his brothers rebellion.

" Oh Isabel I am so torn, how does my father expect me to cast my fellow angels into the pits along with my brother?"

" Is that what you have been ordered to do? Cast those who support rebellion into the pits?"

Gloomily he replies," what choice do I have those who rebel need to be punished no matter my personal feelings towards them."

"I understand but what good will casting them into the pits do? It will only cause a bigger war."

" I know my love but i have to do everything in my power to protect our Paradise. I will lose a brother but in the end that means I have protected you and my father that's all that matters."

The pits, I can't be cast out into the pits. I must go and warn the others of what fate has in store for us. But what use would that be to any of us we are already in too deep. Being thrown into the pits is inevitable for us. Michael's words linger in my head "in the end I have protected you" I must prevent this rebellion and tell Michael of the plans. No,no I can't tell Michael then he will know I was a part of this and he will never forgive he is to find out about my betrayal then I am better of in the pits.

The day is almost here, this time tomorrow my whole world will change. No matter how I look at it my soul belongs to the pits but my heart belongs to Michael. As I prepare for the final meeting i feel an uneasy pang in my gut, something is going to go terribly wrong. Once I arrive to the meeting everything is in order we quickly go over the plan and assign everyone their positions when the unexpected happened. There walks in Michael and everyone begins to swarm. When I try to move my feet nothing happens my body won't allow me to move. Just then I see Michael's eyes scanning the room and there they stop looking directly at me. There is nothing left to do I have been caught and my life will forever be changed.

"Isabel what in Heavens are you doing here?"

"Please Michael I can explain…" he cuts me off.

"There is nothing to explain Isabel. I never would have believed you of all people would rebel."

" Michael you have to understand I don't belong here."

"Belong where Isabel? In Paradise or with me?"

"Michael…"

"Get out of my sight I can't bare to see your traitor face"

What have I done to myself, how could I betray the one person who made me feel like I actually belonged? I deserve this. I don't belong in Paradise, after what I have done I must embrace what I once called Hell as my home. At sun down all of us who dared to defy God the Almighty will be cast out into the darkness. If I could have done one thing differently I would have told Michael about my dark feelings before it was too late. Now I have all of eternity to think about what I did wrong and dwell on my mistakes, but in the end I will still be without Michael. AS I prepare myself for what's in store I write Michael one final letter.

Dear My Love,

Today I write to tell you that I truly apologize for betraying you. But I will not apologize for doing what was best for me. Let's face it I was never meant to last in Heaven. I grew tired of trying to fit in and here in the pits I am where I deserve to be, along with the others who didn't belong. Always know my love for you will never fade instead it blossoms with everyday I hope it is the same for you. My broken soul has made it impossible for your heart to be whole.

Love, IsaA Broken Soul

1

All my life I have tried to fit in. I've taken extra choir classes to make friends, even took up the harp to try to get

ahead. No matter how hard I try, I just don't belong here in Heaven. Lately some angels around town have been talking about a secret meeting, that will be held by Lucifer in plans to rebel. I've been contemplating attending the meeting until, I see Him. Michael is everything I aspire to be in an angel, along with the status of God's oldest son Michael has the respect of all our fellow angels. Everyday I ask myself why does he want to be with me? How did he pick me to be the woman he loves?

Today is Tuesday, the day of the secret meeting and I still haven't decided if I'm going to attend or not. There is so much I can lose if I join Lucifer's rebellion and it is unsuccessful. On the other hand if I do rebel with Lucifer and he is successful I finally have a place where I belong and get the freedom I deserve. With the urging of some friends I finally decided to attend the rebellion meeting. I'm not completely on board with it but, i guess it's worth a shot to hear what he has to say.

Lucifer's words are so powerful, I believe it when he says "In order to have true peace and individuality" we have to "eliminate the almighty power." At last I feel with Lucifer's guidance I can accomplish something great without being underneath God. As we all begin chanting "Lucifer" I look over to my left and there I see Michael and his army behind him. Oh please don't let him see me I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his eyes. I quickly disappear into the crowd as we are being evacuated from the area. That was too close a call I can't risk Michael discovering my secret desire to break free from God's reign.

It has been more difficult than I could imagine staying under the radar about my attendance at the secret meetings. I know Michael is on to me, the other day he was interrogating me like I was on trial for a crime. I don't think I can keep this up any longer, eventually he is going to find out and that will be the day my whole world will crumble. Nothing matters more to me than Michael except for my independence. I wish there was a way I could keep my independence without losing Michael but that is not possible.

At tonights meeting Lucifer is going to tell us the plan for the rebellion. We have lost a few members since the first meeting because they are afraid of what will happen if we fail. For now i'm pushing all my worries to the back of my head i'll cross that bridge when i get to it. The plan is in three days we will launch our attack on the Palace. Lucifer has assigned me to distract Michael while they execute the attack. I am reluctant to betray my love in this way, but I cannot go against my new master Lucifer. Later that night Michael expressed his concerns of his brothers rebellion.

" Oh Isabel I am so torn, how does my father expect me to cast my fellow angels into the pits along with my brother?"

" Is that what you have been ordered to do? Cast those who support rebellion into the pits?"

Gloomily he replies," what choice do I have those who rebel need to be punished no matter my personal feelings towards them."

"I understand but what good will casting them into the pits do? It will only cause a bigger war."

" I know my love but i have to do everything in my power to protect our Paradise. I will lose a brother but in the end that means I have protected you and my father that's all that matters."

The pits, I can't be cast out into the pits. I must go and warn the others of what fate has in store for us. But what use would that be to any of us we are already in too deep. Being thrown into the pits is inevitable for us. Michael's words linger in my head "in the end I have protected you" I must prevent this rebellion and tell Michael of the plans. No,no I can't tell Michael then he will know I was a part of this and he will never forgive he is to find out about my betrayal then I am better of in the pits.

The day is almost here, this time tomorrow my whole world will change. No matter how I look at it my soul belongs to the pits but my heart belongs to Michael. As I prepare for the final meeting i feel an uneasy pang in my gut, something is going to go terribly wrong. Once I arrive to the meeting everything is in order we quickly go over the plan and assign everyone their positions when the unexpected happened. There walks in Michael and everyone begins to swarm. When I try to move my feet nothing happens my body won't allow me to move. Just then I see Michael's eyes scanning the room and there they stop looking directly at me. There is nothing left to do I have been caught and my life will forever be changed.

"Isabel what in Heavens are you doing here?"

"Please Michael I can explain…" he cuts me off.

"There is nothing to explain Isabel. I never would have believed you of all people would rebel."

" Michael you have to understand I don't belong here."

"Belong where Isabel? In Paradise or with me?"

"Michael…"

"Get out of my sight I can't bare to see your traitor face"

What have I done to myself, how could I betray the one person who made me feel like I actually belonged? I deserve this. I don't belong in Paradise, after what I have done I must embrace what I once called Hell as my home. At sun down all of us who dared to defy God the Almighty will be cast out into the darkness. If I could have done one thing differently I would have told Michael about my dark feelings before it was too late. Now I have all of eternity to think about what I did wrong and dwell on my mistakes, but in the end I will still be without Michael. AS I prepare myself for what's in store I write Michael one final letter.

Dear My Love,

Today I write to tell you that I truly apologize for betraying you. But I will not apologize for doing what was best for me. Let's face it I was never meant to last in Heaven. I grew tired of trying to fit in and here in the pits I am where I deserve to be, along with the others who didn't belong. Always know my love for you will never fade instead it blossoms with everyday I hope it is the same for you. My broken soul has made it impossible for your heart to be whole.

Love, Isabel


End file.
